1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container assembly for holding a variety of materials, such as papers, that is easy to manufacture, transport and assembly. The container of the present invention is particular directed to a briefcase or a two pocket folder having two portions each formed from a single foldable panel and uniquely hinged together.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an office, schoolroom, den, or any other environment, many different types of containers are abundantly used for collecting and storing papers and small office supplies such as pens, pencils, sharpeners, paper clips etc. Typically, known prior art container devices are either totally rigid or are of the form of simple folders made of flexible materials. A totally rigid construction makes the known devices expensive to manufacture as well as bulky, awkward and difficult to transport from one location to another. Other containers, such as plastic folders are well known in the art. However, these folders do not have separate containers hinged together to resemble a briefcase.
There therefore exists a need for an inexpensive container assembly which can be easily and conveniently employed in a wide variety of environments, both indoors and outdoors, which container assembly can be stored and shipped in a compact, flat package and can be easily and readily assembled and disassembled by a single non-skilled person without tools and without external fasteners or other components.